Obsession
by Genicida
Summary: October has fought all her life and survived, but what will she do when the Devil himself becomes obsessed with her? Negan OC Kind of, plus various other characters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Visit**

THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT HAS BEEN GOING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR A FEW DAYS. SOMETIMES IT WILL FOLLOW THE SHOW AND OTHER TIMES NOT.

I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN, WHICH IS OCTOBER.

October paced back and forth in her room at Alexandrea. Every now and then she would look out her bedroom window to see if Rick and the others had come back. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. As much as she hated to admit it, she found herself giving a shit about these people. She didn't want to, but she did. She thought back to the first time she had come across Alexandrea. Rick and his group had shown her nothing but kindness once they realized she was not a threat to them.

October always kept to herself, even when anybody tried to talk to her. She hated people, always had. She was a loner and it was better that way. She learned that if you get too close to someone you get burned. She always used sarcasm when dealing with people.

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the hardness in her eyes. She always had that look, but since the shit hit the fan it had only gotten harder.

Her hair was growing out, her blonde and blue streaks becoming faded from too much debris and sun when she was on her own.

She had lost a majority of her clothes along the way, so what little she could salvage, and what she found, served as her only wardrobe. She turned away from the mirror and sighed, lying down on her bed. Her mind began to drift and soon she fell asleep.

A sharp knock on her door woke her abruptly. She got up to see who it was and noticed it was dark out. "How long have I slept?" She wondered to her self, opening the door. It was Michonne. She didn't smile, not that she ever did. They both had that in common.

"Rick wants to talk to everybody in the chapel," she said flatly, turning and leaving. October closed the door behind her and followed.

"Let me make this as clear as possible," Rick said, walking back and forth. "I'm no longer in charge. Negan is."

October sat in the pew watching Rick speak, but hardly hearing him. Michonne had told her about this Negan fucker killing Glenn and Abraham, bashing them in the head with a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. She told her about everything Negan said and about getting half their shit. She sneered; "What shit? I lost most of my shit before I got here."

She could not believe they were gone. Especially Glenn. Glenn was one of the kindest people she had ever met. And Abraham, though he was tough and stubborn, had also been kind to her.

And now this Negan jerk was coming to Alexandrea later to collect "half of his shit" from them.

She dug in her leather jacket and pulled out a cigarette she had found earlier on the floor behind her bed. She lit it and joined the others on the street waiting for Negan to arrive. She approached Rick and stood next to him.

"So what exactly does he want? She asked, taking a hit of her cigarette. Rick shrugged. "Probably whatever he can get his hands on," he responded sullenly. Rick looked terrible. She had never seen anybody look so bad. "Well I don't have anything he'd want."

Rick turned to face her. "He'll want something regardless." October scoffed. "What should I give him then? My used tampons?"

Rick just stared at her funny for a moment, then turned his eyes back to the gate. This was often the reaction she got from people when she was being sarcastic. The sound of engines filled the air, along with car doors slamming shut.

There was a loud banging at the gate. "Little pig, little pig, let me in!" A deep voice bellowed from the other side. Rick headed over toward the gate and started to open it, revealing a tall man with a salt and pepper beard standing on the other side. A barbed wired baseball bat rested on his shoulder. He was dressed in black pants, a white t shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was slicked back and he wore a huge smile on his face as he sauntered in through the gate. Rick followed behind, watching him closely.

"Hot-diggity-dog! He yelled, turning to look at Rick. He didn't return the smile. Negan scanned the crowd of people on the street looking at him, until his eyes landed on her.

His smile got bigger.

"And who do we have here?"

Please read and review. Let me know if I should continue:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **What Do we Have Here**

HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. PLEASE BE PATIENT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Negan eyed her up and down carefully. "And who might you be?" He half whispered walking toward her. She rolled her eyes. "October." He chuckled. "Well now I definitely like the month of October."

Her blood began to boil. How could he laugh after killing Glenn and Abraham?

"You're a monster! She hissed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rick silently pleading with her not to start anything.

 _Well, fuck that._

She continued on. "How can you kill people and laugh like it's a joke?!" She yelled, infuriated. Her face felt as if it were on fire.

Negan whistled. "We got a real spitfire here!" He said, smiling down at her. Even though he was taller than her, she just came up to his chest, she was fully prepared to beat the shit out of him.

Instead of arguing with her though, he turned to Rick. "Rick, would you please explain to October that since you guys killed a lot of my men and stole a lot of my guns, that I was only evening up the score?" He explained, turning back to her now. He stared into her eyes, his smile and good humor gone. "Explain that if everybody doesn't go along with the deal, that I won't hesitate to kill more people."

A needle of fear penetrated October's anger and fury. She was chilled inwardly by the look in his eyes. " _He truly is a psychopath,"_ she thought to herself, staring back at him.

Without another word, he ordered his guys to start going into their houses and taking anything they could get. October saw Negan's men coming out with mattresses and furniture, guns, most of their food, and some other things. She noticed that none of the men left her house with anything. She really had nothing to take. A guy approached Negan and whispered something in his ear. "Huh," was all he said in reply to whatever the guy whispered to him. He turned to Rick.

"Well Rick, it looks like we made a killing today," motioning to all the guns and furniture being piled into their truck. Rick remained silent. "But there is one more thing I want before we leave." He looked at her.

October scowled. "I'm not fucking going anywhere with you." Negan only smiled. Before she could blink her eyes, a gun was pressed firmly to the back of Carl's head. Rick was already pale, but his face went white when he saw that. She looked back at Negan, but he was looking at Rick now. "You pick. October or Carl," he said in a sing song voice. "But choose fast Rick, I want to go home."

October already knew who he would pick, so before he could say anything she spoke up. Carl was just a kid and didn't deserve to die.

"Alright fuck it I'll go!" she snapped, walking over to him. Almost immediately the gun was lowered from Carl's head. Some of the color returned to Rick's face. Negan slung his arm over her shoulders, and October shrugged it off, shooting him a dirty look. He only smiled in return. "Feisty aren't we? Hell baby girl I like that." He murmured in her ear. "Fuck You." She replied. He smirked. " _Anytime_ Baby, Anytime."

Since there wasn't really enough room in the truck for her, Negan, and Dwight, one of the guys she saw Negan sticking close to, she was forced to sit on his lap. If there was ever a situation she hated, it was this one. She had no idea where he was taking her or if she would ever see Rick and rest of them again. They started out and she watched trees and abandoned houses whiz by in a blur like her thoughts.

When they finally arrived, October noticed there were both men and women with guns at every entry way and all around the area, extinguishing any hope of a successful escape. The truck came to a stop and people got out and opened the back door and started to unload everything from Alexandrea.

Once they were out of the truck, Negan called for Dwight. "Why don't you escort our guest to her room?" He told Dwight.

Dwight led her inside while holding her by the arm tightly. "I'm not a fucking baby," she snapped, snatching her arm away. Dwight just stared at her. "Funny, that's how you've been acting." He said coldly. "Fuck Yourself." She muttered, as they continued on.

They came to a room at the end of the hall. Dwight opened the door and shoved her in, closing it and locking it. She waited until she heard his fading footsteps, then frantically looked around for something, anything, that would aid in her escape.

Practically screaming in frustration, she flung open a door and was presented with a bathroom. "Fuck." She muttered, resigned.

She turned and took a good look at the room. It was plain and small. It had a small TV set, a bed, a bathroom, which thankfully had toothpaste and a toothbrush, mouthwash, shampoo and tampons.

She was just about to check out the cabinet next to the TV set when she heard the lock clicking. The door opened and she saw Negan leaning against the door frame. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was standing there. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that. _He killed Glenn and Abraham! What's wrong with you?!_

"It's time you and I had a talk." He said walking in and closing the door. October suddenly grew anxious and uncomfortable being alone with him in a small room like this. He seemed to fill the room. As always though, she put on her poker face. She noticed his barbed wire baseball bat was not with him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. He stood looking at her but considering her question. He smiled. "I want to get to know you better, that's all." She searched his eyes and saw he was serious. She snickered, "Oh yeah? Well I already know all I want to know about you. I know your a psychopath and a killer, and I want nothing to do with you."

Surprisingly, he said nothing, only stared at her. She stared back him. Finally, a small smile played on his lips and he walked toward her until her back was against the wall. He was so close she could smell his Cologne, his lips just inches from her own. He looked directly into her eyes.

"You live for me, you belong to me. You will do whatever I tell you to do," he said in a low and serious voice. She stared defiantly at him. "And you can take your threats and shove them up your ass!" She yelled, spitting in his face to show she was serious.

He didn't back off but wiped the spit of his face, looking at her.

"Okay doll face, have it your way." He pulled out his walkie and called for Dwight. "Hey Dwight, someone needs a time out," he said looking at her. "So I'm gonna need you to escort our bad ass hell cat here to the box." Before she knew it, Dwight was hauling her out of the room with Negan following behind, smiling. She kicked and struggled but stopped when she saw Dwight had pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. They came to a room that was dark inside. October looked at Negan, her face like fire again. Negan only smirked while Dwight shoved her into the room. She fell hard on her knee and cursed in pain as the door closed and was being locked.

"Soon you will see things my way darlin." Negan called through the door. Suddenly a song began to play from somewhere within the room. It was so loud she could hardly think. She sat holding her knee.

"We're on Easy Street..." the song began.

But she was far from easy street.


End file.
